Viva Forever
by AngryMew2
Summary: Um...a ***ato. The identity of the girl will be revealed at the end, of course, if you know me you already know what it is! But for those of you who don't i keep you in the dark for a bit. Er...enjoy! Sorry, i suck @$$ at summaries!


Disclaimer-Do you realize that I am only writing this because I have to and if I didn't have to I would never write it again as long as I live?

A/N-The song used in this fic, "Viva Forever", is by the Spice Girls from their second album, "Spice World".

A/N2- _Italics_ symbolize thoughts.

Viva Forever 

          The young star sat in her dressing room, brushing her hair.  As she was doing that, her eye fell on a picture of her and her ex-boyfriend, Matt.  They had broken up a few weeks back and he was now going out with Davis' sister, Jun.  She sighed sadly [I made an alliteration, cool beans! ^_^] and continued to stare at the picture until a knock on the door attracted her attention.  It was one of the stage managers, TK.

          "You're on in five minutes." He looked down at the picture and the young star's sad expression. "Don't tell me you're still not over him."

          "I am, but I'm not." The girl answered sadly. [I love that line!]

          He sighed a small sigh. "I'll never understand women after breaking up." He shook his head sadly and left.

          The girl smiled slightly, stood up, and checked herself out in the full-length mirror that stood in one corner of her dressing room.  She looked pretty good.  Knee-length, spaghetti-strap, shimmery, gold dress, makeup, shiny hair.  All in all, she looked great.  

          "I wish I felt great." She said softly to herself and headed out to join the rest of her band.  They had started making songs two years ago and had become a huge success.  _Just like Matt's band._ She thought sadly.  Since they broke up, she threw out all his band's albums, the posters, his pictures…nearly everything that reminded her of him.  It was just too painful to think about anymore.

          "You okay?  You seem really down." Her friend and fellow band member, Yolei, asked.

          "I'm fine.  Everybody ready?"  They all nodded.  The young star looked around at them.  The whole group was wearing the same color of dress, they were just different styles.  She smiled at the group and they all took one deep breath right before they walked out onto stage.

          The group walked out to a roar of cheers.  They all took their places at their respective microphones.  The young star looked out on the audience.  It was a full house tonight.  Just like most other nights.  One particular couple caught the girl's eye.  It was Matt and Jun.  They were sitting in what looked like the 10th row.  She took another deep breath and spoke up.

          "Tonight we will be opening with a song called 'Viva Forever'.  It's dedicated to a certain someone in this audience.  He knows who he is."  Though she spoke to the whole audience, she looked directly at Matt.

          The band began the music and the young star started the song.

_Do you still remember, how we used to be,_

_Feeling together, believe in whatever,_

_My love has said to me,_

_Both of us were dreamers,_

_Young love in the sun,_

_Felt like my savior, my spirit I gave you,_

_We'd only just begun._

_Hasta manana, Always be mine._

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting,_

_Everlasting, like the sun,_

_Live forever, for the moment,_

_Ever searching for the sun._

_Yes I still remember, every whispered word_

_The touch of your skin giving life from within,_

_Like a love song that I'd heard,_

_Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time,_

_Promises made, every memory saved_

_Has reflections in my mind._

_Hasta manana, Always be mine._

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting_

_Everlasting, like the sun,_

_Live forever, for the moment_

_Ever searching, for the sun._

_But we're all alone now, was it just a dream,_

_Feelings untold, they will never be sold_

_And the secret's safe with me._

_Hasta manana, Always be mine._

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting_

_Everlasting, like the sun_

_Live forever, for the moment,_

_Ever searching, for the sun._

The song ended and the group went backstage to change into their outfits for the next song.  Before leaving however, the young star took one last look at Matt.  He looked as if he was deep in thought.  She sighed slightly [Yet another alliteration! ^_^] and joined the other girls backstage.

          The concert went good and signing autographs after was hectic.  When it was all over, the girls went back to their dressing rooms to change and go home.  The young star had changed and was staring at the picture of her and Matt again, wondering if he had understood why she dedicated the song to him.  The door was open slightly and TK popped his head in.

          "Excuse me, there's someone here to see you." 

          "Is it another crazed fan that put security to sleep?" she asked smiling a bit.

          "No, actually." 

          "Ok.  Let them come in."

          The "someone" stepped in.  It was Matt.  She stood slowly and turned to face him.

          "Hey." He finally said. "Haven't talked to you in a while."

          She walked up slowly until they were nearly up against each other. "Yeah.  What is it?"

          "The song, was it me?"

          "Yes.  Matt, I still love you and don't know why I ever even thought of breaking up with you."

          "Funny, I was about to say the exact same thing to you, Sora."

          "Shut up and kiss me."

          "Alright.  If that's what you want."

          Wrapping his arms around her waist, Matt pulled her into a gentle kiss.  Happier than she could ever remember, Sora began to kiss him back.  They separated and stood in silence for a little while.

          "Together again, huh?" Matt finally whispered.

          "Yup.  Together again and forever." She replied.

The End 

A/N-I have but one thing to say.  If you know my style of writing, you should have known it was a Sorato, but if you didn't the element of mystery was there until the end.  I did a pretty good job disguising who the girl was, don't ya think?   If you agree, please say so in your review.  Bye now!


End file.
